


Paper Doll

by Simon_says_fly



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Trigger, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, PRT, Protectorate, Wards (Parahumans) - Freeform, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_says_fly/pseuds/Simon_says_fly
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where Government oversight regarding the Para-Human community is much stricter, a seventeen year old Taylor Hebert is finally forced to Register that she has powers.   Having spent the summer playing as part of the Uber & Leet Show, she is less inclined to walk the path of the straight and narrow - but there are no rogues in this reality.  No independents.  The world classifies all "Capes" as either Good Guys or Bad Guys.  Taylor must pay very close attention to everything around her if she hopes to succeed.A different Trigger.  A different Shard.  A different World.
Relationships: Emma Barnes & Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver, Leet & Über (Parahumans)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Henchperson Number 3

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s get some things out of the way before we begin. 
> 
> First… I’m a world builder. I love “for want of a nail” and seeing how things spiral into new and exciting ways. I will try and explain, within the story, the why’s for many of the changes, but in some cases, you may just have to accept that the world is different.
> 
> Next, the Slaughterhouse Nine are kaput. I have reasons for why and they may or may not be explained through the story. While the idea of the S9 in Worm is not a bad one, there are plenty of fan created stories that deal with them in ways better than I could come up with on my own. Ditto with the Endbringers. Again, I have worked out a timeline on how they were dealt with and some of that will definitely be included. Others? Not so much. 
> 
> Scion is handled completely different. Yes, he’s still around. No, not the same way. His ultimate fate may be included.
> 
> Yes, there are some uses of characters that were somewhat copied from other stories. Where those ideas came from will be credited where possible. I hate to admit that I have read so many Worm Fanfics lately – sadly, most abandoned – that I cannot remember where all I originally saw them. I welcome anyone that can point out where things were before and I will gladly make note to where they came from. 
> 
> These include, but are not limited to Battery being the new Eidolon and Piggot having Triggered against Nilbog. Both ideas resonated within me and I have incorporated those ideas within my own story. 
> 
> Dates and timeline changes are out there. I wanted an older Taylor since I like stories that can include M rated themes. 
> 
> I think that is it. I welcome constructive criticism, but flames and mean posts will be deleted. I hope you take a moment to read and enjoy.
> 
> Thanks.

August sixteenth, twenty-thirteen. Just a couple of weeks ‘til school starts back up again. Senior year. Winslow High. 

Yay. 

Can you hear the sarcasm? 

Here I am thinking about the fact that I haven’t even begun to crack a book on my summer reading list nor shopped for my back-to-school supplies all the while I should be paying attention to what’s going on around me. I mean, really… it’s not every almost senior student’s average Saturday night that involves being a part of a major robbery, is it? Playing Robin Hood by stealing from a local gang to distribute to the poor… namely, us. I don’t count students at Arcadia, by the way. Just me then, huh? And let’s add to the fact that to be a part of said robbery that I had to wear a costume.

‘But, Taylor’ I hear you ask… ‘Capes are supposed to wear costumes.’

Yeah, no.

Tonight I was dressed as Sophitia Alexandra.

No clue who that is? Yeah, me neither before tonight.

My outfit for the night is the reason that it took such a massive amount of willpower to keep to the script and not murder all of the people currently watching me (i.e., ogling – otherwise called ‘undressing me with their eyes’). Me and the other guys were in charge of keeping the hostages quiet and standing watch while the bosses were dealing with the safe in back. Sure, the outfit was every adolescent male’s little wet dream. A barely there white toga style dress (please do not ask about underwear) with heavy boots, blonde hair and carrying a massive sword and shield, but there had to have been better options, right? 

Yeah, yeah. I know what you’re thinking…. Shoulda stood up and pled my case better, but what’s an up-and-coming villainess supposed to do, huh? The bosses wanted Soulcaliber (I had no idea which one. Apparently, there are a lot of them!) for this heist… and as the only female in their little coterie of henchpersons, I was nominated for the female character. I chose Miss Alexandra. Have you seen what the game designers have females wear? Besides, I was the only one with the legs to pull the outfit off. We will keep quiet about the, uh hum, current overabundance of my chest area. I can barely see my feet when looking down. I might’ve even not tied my boot laces properly.

How embarrassing.

We’ll keep that our little secret just between us, okay?

Good.

At least I got a weapon this time. Princess Zelda was kinda lame last time. Poofy skirts. Peach, too. What was it with all of the female characters in video games needing rescued? No real stretch in playing the part. Or in those cases where the woman could actually kick ass, the clothes got skimpy? Er? Being a badass is great and all, but I’d prefer not to show all my assets, thank you very much. I longed for the day that Uber and Leet decided to do Tomb Raider. Clothes that somewhat cover everything AND I’d get to kick butt.

“We’re at fifty-three seconds before they realize that the silent alarm update hasn’t kicked in, guys!” Haohmaru, otherwise known as Henchman Number Two, called out from his side of the room. As a higher numbered Henchperson, he officially got to watch the clock. 

Me? 

I, as lowly Number Three Henchperson, was simply considered eye candy that helped patrol the hostages with Four. Henchpersons Five through Seven were at the doors, front and rear, and various windows watching for cops and slash or Capes. No one wanted Capes here… well, except for those on our side.

In other words… Uber, Leet and me.

You’d think that as the only other Para-Human besides the bosses that I could at least be Henchperson Number One, but I’d lost at Super Mario Kart during the tryouts to Keith and Freddie, now currently referred to as Henchperson One and Two, respectively… and the next game night for the gang’s pecking order was still two weeks away! At least I had won the right for usage of the word Hench PERSONS instead of Hench MEN. No one wanted to admit that they’d nearly lost (Uber had to actually play and beat me) and would have had to refer to themselves as Hench WOMEN. Damn, but the third spot wouldn’t have been so bad if I’d pulled that one off.

The various members of the team talking pulled me back to the present. Everyone acknowledged the time once I’d finally verbally said ‘okay’. I started to think that tonight’s job was going to go off without a hitch, but, as always, just when you started to relax was when things decided to go pear shaped. I could see blue and red lights becoming clearer through the windows as Astaroth (Henchman Number Five for those that are keeping up with it) yelled out “cops” to the room.

Idiot.

The hostages, upon hearing that the police were now here, all seemed to take heart that good was going to triumph over evil – as it should according to the message that Saturday Morning Cartoons tried to impart – and that the end of their ordeal was near. Me and Henchperson Number Four, dressed as Li Long (notably the only one of us that was Oriental and, therefore, looked somewhat the part), made our way around where the hostages were situated.

Me as Sophitia, notwithstanding… but I had a little extra help.

“Quiet.” He barked.

“Settle down.” I added. 

Henchperson Number One dressed as Algol (Who comes up with these names?) scrambled out from the back offices, a Tinker style box that supposedly acted like a Bag-of-Holding, meaning bigger inside than the outside suggested, carefully held within his grasp. I assumed that the box held our ill-gotten gains, but with Leet and Uber at the wheel of tonight’s heist, it could be carrying the contents of the breakroom fridge for all I knew. I watched the bosses, dressed as Siegfried and Raphael, came out from the same door. Each of them were laughing and cutting up. Apparently, they thought everything was going swimmingly.

Me?

Well… here’s a hoping. I was ready to get out of this outfit and into something comfy, like, say, my Miss Militia pajamas with a large bowl of pistachio ice cream and my Beta tape of ‘My Girl Friday’ on the television.

A girl could dream, right?

I discreetly checked my own watch. Four twenty-nine. Calculating backwards… round the fifty-three seconds to one minute. It took two minutes to get into place. Thirty-four minute drive here. Eight minutes getting into character at the hideout. Forty-five minutes total, so far. I had fifteen minutes or so left. If we got past the cops according to the plan, barring any Cape interference… I was golden.

Has anyone ever mentioned how so many of the Para-Human powers out there seem to be based around math? Like, really. Yeah, your teachers were right. You will need math to succeed in life.

“How we looking?”

I glanced over towards Uber. He was looking at me. “Me? Fifteen, give or take a minute or so.”

His lips twisted into a grimace. “You got back up?”

I scoffed at the question. He knew better. Hell, he was there when Leet had handed me the duffel bag with my other options for tonight’s little adventure. That what I was wearing currently had been the best of the bunch meant that there was no telling how bad the alternatives would be if I had to use one of them. Goddess forbid if I needed more than one. “Course I do.”

My alternative was to allow the persona I was wearing to dissolve into foam and leave me as naked as the day I was born for the world to gander at. Yeah. That’s a whole world of ‘no.’  
Definitely not the statement I wanted to make before setting off on my own. The internet was forever. Al I needed was for a single photo of me naked to ruin any chance at being considered legit.

Apparently, my statement of a secondary choice was enough for him to end the conversation, not that it had been very titillating or useful. He turned to where his partner-in-crime was watching us both. 

Uber and Leet high-fived before turning back to the rest of the room. Leet made a big production of brushing back the blonde hair that Siegfried had over his shoulder and setting the tip of the massive sword to the carpeted floor. “Well, ladies and germs, it’s been real…”

Uber swept Raphael’s massive hat from his head and gave the room a courtly bow. “And it’s been fun.”

Together, they put their arms around one another’s shoulder and together stated, “But not real fun.”

Uber offered a smirk. “Not yet, anyway.”

Leet punched him in the shoulder, his gauntleted hand clanging against the other’s armor. “It is sadly time for us to go. Please remember to watch our YouTube channel and give us a positive rating for tonight’s fun Your continued support means the world to us.”

“Your money, too.” Henchman One interjected.

“Bye.” Uber waved before he gave each of us the signal. We waited as the bosses were first out of the room.

“Everyone sit tight.” I raised my voice so that all of the hostages could hear me. “Your ordeal is almost over. Be good and this will all be a story you can tell your family and friends about later. Okay?”

If they survived the night. Poor souls that were actually working for the local Merchant gang, laundering money. It was a tossup at how bad their leadership would handle tonight’s losses. Oh, well…

We had a practiced and very well prepared escape plan worked out beforehand. I watched as Five, Six and Seven moved quickly towards the door leading to the stairwell leading to the basement. Four nodded to me before he chased after them. It was my turn. Two and One would follow me. I moved towards the doorway where I had stashed the duffel bag with a potential costume changes while checking the time.

Thirty-six after. We were definitely cutting it close. I tried to ignore the sweat that began beading along my spine.

Henchperson Eight was right where he was supposed to be. The hole in the floor led into the sewers, which had the happy coincidence to lead directly to a manhole cover three blocks outside of standard operating procedure for the police in setting up a barricade when hostages were involved, which also happened to be where the getaway vehicles were stashed.

Look at that. Maybe tonight was going to be an easy win.

I tried to hold in a sigh when I felt the armlet on my left bicep begin to lose cohesion. A quick look and, yep, I watched as it began to dissolve into some weird type of foam-like stuff before it eventually faded away. 

Just a few more steps and there was the ladder leading to our escape.

I reached into the bag and grabbed what I hoped was a long tee shirt. I hadn’t been able to wear any underwear for the Sophitia portrayal… and my own clothes that allowed me to revert back to Taylor were safely in my locker back at the base. This was going to be embarrassing if I couldn’t make a quick change here soon.

Really, really soon.

I hated being left in my natural Stranger slash Breaker state that my powers had turned me into. There needed to be a spot for a change here soon, otherwise the longer I went without a character to become, I was in for a world of hurt. My original state as Taylor Anne Hebert was the only one so far that I could hold for longer than an hour.

Damn it!

The sword and shield were on the ground, the bubbles making a slight hiss as the foam began to fade away. I pulled a vintage tee that had a picture of Pac-Man on the front out of the bag just as I felt the toga fall from my shoulders. I ignored the faded beige white that my hair had become. I knew the rest of me would soon follow.

Fuck.

Well, at least it was dark down here in the sewers. I better well be getting a bonus for the free show.

And I didn’t have to fight against another Cape this time.

Yay.


	2. 10 Months Previous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back to October of the previous year, say about ten months earlier than chapter One. I always liked bouncing chapters between the present and the past. There's always something fun to learn when we see what came before. 
> 
> Let's watch...

October 2012

Navigating through the supposed Dark Web of the internet was not nearly as exciting as the various movies and horror stories out there made it out to be. It was disappointing. Truthfully, it read more like a bunch of teenage boys hiding in their parents’ basement creating websites based around articles found in old men’s magazines. A few women’s magazines, too. And comic books. Sure, the photographs seemed real, but the quality for most was so poor that half of the time I wasn’t sure exactly what I was supposed to be viewing.

Was that a naked girl smashing a banana on her head or a really bad and poorly designed mannequin of Narwhal? Or is that Lady Photon?

Huh.

Definitely Photon Mom.

Shaking my head and desperately wishing for some brain bleach, I quickly clicked away from that site, so glad that my Dad had agreed to a computer in my room. No way that my luck wouldn’t have had the parental unit walking through the living room at the exact moment his innocent little girl took a looksee at the dangerous sex-crazed underbelly of all things online. I half expected a knock on my door at any moment, as it was.

The small black and white television resting atop my dresser in the corner of the room was currently replaying the news reports of the day. Not a lot happened here in Brockton Bay that required the twenty-four hour attention that cities like New York City or Los Angeles apparently needed. Even Boston. You’d think that the city that boasted to be home to Arcadia Academy, the original and supposedly best training facility for the up-and-coming heroes otherwise referred to as Wards, would garner something, ya know? From what I could tell, the eleven o’clock news was the exact same thing I’d watched as at six.

“…eme Court Justice John Grisham was quoted as saying that ‘while the Para-Human community had every right to protest Parker’s Law, the fact remains that having powers does not automatically give the possessor of said powers the right to use said powers without oversight and training.’ This isn’t the first time Justice Grisham has gone on record against the current climate towards repealing Parker’s Law.”

“That’s right, Iris. Our viewers should remember that Parker’s Law was a part of the groundbreaking legislation that determined that all Para-Humans had to register with the United States Government. May Parker, the alias used for the guardian of an under aged ‘Cape’ that was killed during a Para-Human battle in the streets of New York City in the late nineteen eighties, was instrumental in the Law’s passing. A law that is still heavily contested to this day, especially considering that willful failure to register and submit to Government oversight could lead to immediate incarceration at The Bird Cage.”

“You know, Tom…” Iris Allen, the female anchor that was on all the billboards across Brockton Bay lately, was quick to continue, but I was done. I wasn’t really all that fond of the woman. Pretty as she was, there was something about her that just bothered me. 

It had to be noted that I was considered currently at odds with Parker’s Law and had been for the past five years. I hadn’t Registered. Not yet anyway. Of course, it helped that I was not actively attempting to use my powers in public. Hell, while I most likely Triggered and received my powers five years ago, I hadn’t even really realized that I possessed Para-Human abilities until probably two years later. Maybe three.

Did other Capes immediately realize what they could do? 

Was there some internal switch that they received that I did not that made them suddenly want to put their underwear on the outside of a leotard with a bedsheet tied around their necks and start doing crazy things all over the place? 

Count me as a ‘no’ on that… which is a shame considering what I could do.

Maybe one day… if I could ever locate someone to help me, hence my perusing the supposed Dark Web. 

Muting the report and closing the several useless website windows that were still up on the monitor, I glanced over to my email account to see if there had been any responses to my inquiries. 

Hey. Look. I won a free month of shampoo. All I needed to do was enter my bank account number with a valid credit card and they’d ship my prize to me.

What a deal. I didn’t even remember entering said contest.

What luck!

Mass delete. Mass delete. 

Ooo! Grandma checking in. I made a mental note to let Dad know that his mother wanted to say good things about her vacation. Seeing Aunt Kelley and her brood went well and she was gonna miss us at Thanksgiving this year. Save that one.

I continued to highlight almost everything in my inbox, when I caught a glimpse of a tagline that made me pause. It read almost like that numerous adverts that I was putting in the Trash, but something about it made me reconsider.

WHy r U NOt lOoKING 2 be PArt a the FUN???? 

It really shouldn’t have made me hesitate. Really. I opened the message while silently offering up a prayer to the gods above that I hadn’t just given some hacker access to my entire life. My less than stellar internet connection forced me to sit and stare the monitor while the photograph took its sweet time to load. I really needed to convince Daddy Dearest to get a better plan. Maybe as an early Christmas present. Or a really late Birthday gift.

What did he even get me for my birthday this year? I was pulled from trying to recall when the JPEG finally opened. It was a photo-shopped picture of several computer-generated versions of various gaming characters, all females. I wasn’t very much into computer games. Not the RPG’s, anyway. I could rock a quarter down at the Boardwalk arcade with some pinball, but for this? Not so much. They were very well done renditions of some famous characters. They’d have to be for me to recognize them. I moved to delete the email as another bust, when I noted the signature.

LEET.

I took a nervous breath as I considered what I was looking at. Had one of the self-proclaimed dastardly duo… one of the few Para-Humans that had successfully evaded Registration and been a thorn in the Protectorate’s side for the past five years actually contacted me?

I moved the cursor over the signature. My eyes moved to the hyperlink and noted that it was my name, Taylor Hebert.

Was this the invitation I had been searching for? What to do, what to do… I blinked several times as the pros and cons began running through my mind, faster than I really could keep up. 

Yes.

…

No.

Yes.

Maybe.

…

No.

…

…

No.

No.

Yes.

…

No.

My finger finally pressed down before I could talk myself out of what I was about to do.

..oo00OO**+**OO00oo..

Considering all of the hoops and such that I’d had to jump though to actually get a face-to-face meeting with these two since receiving that email last week… I hated how much of a jerk Uber turned out to be. Since sitting down in this no-name diner (maybe once a Waffle House?) nearly ten minutes ago, he was about three seconds away from me punching his smug face into next week.

“Paper Doll?” Uber’s voice was bland. I took a moment to consider that he wasn’t a big fan of my choice for a Para-Human name. “Like, the little dress up game girls played with?”

I nodded before taking a sip of the Jolt Cola they had provided upon my sitting down at their table. “Yuh-huh.” I was still waiting on my fries.

“Why Paper Doll?” Leet asked, interrupting whatever his partner was about to say. Probably a good thing all things considered. I really doubted they’d hire me if I made Uber bleed. 

The Teeth, on the other hand… probably a prerequisite.

Shrugging my shoulders, I tossed Emma’s red hair over my shoulder. No way was I coming to this meeting as me (besides, they were currently rocking bad wigs, hats and overly sized shades). And if my former best friend suffered for it? Well, sucks to be her, doesn’t it? “Seemed appropriate.”

“How so?”

Considering how best to answer, I took another swallow of the hard to find beverage. “Much like a paper doll, I become whatever I wear.”

“What?” Uber sneered. “Like, if you put on a waitress outfit, you’re a waitress?” He looked over to his companion. “Lame. Pass.”

“Look. I don’t become a waitress using your stupid analogy.” I set the can down. I pointed at the waitress over by the counter. “Get me her uniform and I become her.”

“So?”

“So, I can do anything and everything she can. I would know the menu backwards and forwards. Could carry food and drinks on a tray and not spill anything.” I paused when the object of my example dropped a plate of food, the crash reverberating throughout the diner. “Well, if she could, I’d be able to.”

“And this works for anybody?”

I nodded. “Real people. Fictional. Even Para-Humans, too.”

Both of their eyes widened comically wide. “Wait.” Leet’s voice was an excited whisper. “You put on Legend’s tights…”

“And I become Legend. Kinda.” I sighed. “For an hour, at least.”

“Why just an hour?” Uber rejoined the interview. “Kind of?” Leet asked at the same time.

I answered Uber first. “No idea. How it works, apparently.” Finishing my soda, I moved my eyes back and forth between them. “Look, it’s a pretty amazing power, if I do say so myself, but there are some hefty limitations.”

“Such as?”

“For starters, I need a pretty thorough costume. I’ve tried those prepackaged costumes. Halloween is my time of the year.” I offered with a smile. “But those only go so far. They help with some of the accessories and stuff, but I need something of quality.” I held my arms out from my sides. “This is not me. I’m using another girl’s likeness. I bought some clothes that looked like hers. Used some costume jewelry that matched, a wig her color and styled like hers. It all helped, but it wasn’t until I used a something that was actually hers that the change occurred. I needed to hit the right percentage.”

“Percentage?”

“Powers are math, right. Youi get that?” Leet nodded enthusiastically. Uber a bit slower. “I can get a feel for a costume – can feel how well it should work. For pre-made costumes, the percentage is pretty good. Add a few pieces, make a few changes and viola, the percentage is met and I become whomever I need to be.”

Leet leaned over the table towards me, his eyes alight. “You said fictional?”

“Yeah. I need a basic understanding of who they are and what they can do, but if it’s established, I can usually pull it off. Too far out there or not enough info and the percentage goes up.”

“But real people are easier?” Uber asked. “You’re here as somebody else, right?”

“Usually. The closer I get the percentage, the better. Stuff that is definitively hers, the less ‘other’ (I used my fingers as quotaton marks) costuming I need. A lower percentage necessary. I actually was able to make the change with just a sweater that belonged to her and a few similar pieces. The second time, without the sweater, it required more.”

“Why not use the sweater the second time.”

“Oh.” I felt my cheeks flush. “After the hour, or if I take the persona off, whatever I used for the change dissolves.”

“Dissolves?” Leet looked intrigued. “Like… away, away?”

“Turns into some type of foam and then… poof. Gone. Like some dust of some kind”

“Still, that’s impressive.” He grinned.

“How would you become Legend then?” Uber asked the twenty-four thousand dollar question. 

“I tried Eidolon.” I admitted. “The first one. The Behemoth Slayer. I used one of those really expensive costumes from the pop up Halloween store near the Boardwalk?” I waited until they both nodded. “It actually worked, all the plastic stuff turned metal and the cheap fabric into some weird weave, but I couldn’t wear any of my own clothing with it.”

“Still. It worked.”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“You said ‘kind of’ earlier.”

“I looked male, but for, you know…” I tilted my chin downwards. “Down there.” I waited until they both acknowledged understanding. “So yeah, and I was completely naked once the hour was over.”

“Not a deal breaker.” The Tinker offered a lecherous smirk. I was already shaking my head in the negative.

“Yeah. If I end up naked during or immediately after a job, I better be getting paid. Yeah?”

I watched as the duo took a moment to have a silent conversation. I didn’t mind the wait considering the waitress finally brought over the fries I’d ordered upon my arrival. I had already poured some mayonnaise onto the plate and had dipped a fry when their pow-wow seemed complete.

“You’re what? Eighteen? How’d you get around Registration? Late Trigger?”

At Uber’s inquiry, I took a moment to swallow the food in my mouth. “Sixteen. Junior at Winslow. And funny story. When I’m me, for whatever reason, the Testing has me read as a Norm. Completely mundane.”

“How’d you swing that?”

I shook my head. “No clue, really. My natural state since I got my powers is, well, not exactly pretty. Completely washed out. No color. No imperfections on the skin. I look like a weird drawing of me, no life. Just white. Hair, skin, eyes. All white.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah. So, when I become a Norm, it reads as not being a Para-Human.”

“But you are one.”

“I am.” I ate another fry. “But me as me wasn’t. From before, maybe. The clothes and stuff that I grew up with, that was mine from before. I wasn’t a Cape then.”

“Do those things go foamy, too?” Leet asked. And there was the rub, huh. I was impressed that he could realize much of the problems that I was encountering.

“Some.” I admitted. “I lose about one thing after each time I become me again.” I held my hands up. “I can be Mundane me for longer than an hour, thankfully. No limit that I’ve found yet, but when I decide to turn into someone else? Yeah, I lose something of mine.”

“I’m sorry.” Uber offered. I was truly not expecting sympathy. Well, at least not from him. So far in this meet and greet interview thing, he’d kinda been a dick. It was nice to see that there was a bit more to him than what I’d witnessed so far today.

“Appreciate it.” I acknowledged. We shared a smile. I wondered if there was something from his own past that created some type of bond over a shared misery. Of course, for such a bond to work he’d have to share his own story with me… and I somehow doubted that we’d be braiding one another’s hair and talking about the girls we wanted to kiss while sleeping over at one another’s homes any time soon.

“So, do I pass?”

It was Leet that answered. “Yeah. You’re in. Welcome to the Uber and Leet Show. All trademarks and patent pending.”

“Great.” I popped Uber’s hand as he reached for some of my fries. “Do you offer dental?”

They both laughed, but I was serious.


	3. A New DIrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's jump back to present time. We can learn a little more about Taylor... mot to mention a discussion regarding the maybe future.

I stared at the reflection in the mirror, trying to find any one of the numerous similarities to my Mom that Dad used to point out. Hair. The shape of our eyes. Her nose. Something. Anything. There was nothing there anymore. Not now. Not in this monstrous state of white that had become the true me.

No. That wasn’t necessarily right.

Not white.

It wasn’t white.

It was the lack of white. The lack of anything, even white.

It was the complete absence of color. 

White could technically be called a color, right? I was the opposite of color. There was no shading or anything else that might give some semblance as to proof of life for me. I appeared as nothing more than a cardboard cutout waiting to be painted. Standing still, the creature in the mirror was a poorly drawn caricature of a girl that might have once been Taylor Anne Hebert… a piss poor artist rendering of a teenage girl in a Pac-Man tee shirt and a pair of generic Wal-Mart women’s underwear. At least the shirt had color. Sadly, the panties that Henchman Number Seven had included (his eyes averted, thankfully) were white. 

On the sink in front of me were things that belonged to Taylor; including underwear that wasn’t white. I glanced over the assortment and wondered what would vanish the next time I chose to no longer be Daniel Hebert’s daughter. Anne Hebert’s only child. No longer the girl that had once been me.

Was there a chance that new things purchased would mark me as Para-Human Taylor? It was enough of a temptation that I considered doing just that when I went for my yearly Para-Human Testing. The Government required all persons under the age of eighteen to submit to Testing prior to attending public and slash or private school. Well, any school that accepted Government monies. Colleges and universities had even begun requiring Testing upon admission. Trade schools were probably next to fall in line. But, yeah. From adolescent aged to high schools and now higher learning institutions across all fifty-six of the United States of America demanded Testing.

I’d been somewhat honest those months ago interviewing with Leet and Uber. It was my best guess that my attempts at becoming me again prior to my Trigger was the reason why I constantly circumvented being discovered. Each time, some nameless drone of a technician would place electrodes against my temples and along my inner arm (always the left), while a doctor (I assumed a doctor. Maybe a scientist of some type?) checked the results. There was usually a Protectorate member in the room, though never one that I immediately recognized. 

What if Armsmaster had been there? 

Or Mouse Protector? 

Would I have immediately fangirl’ed enough to admit my deception? 

Honestly? 

Probably.

Carefully lifting the retro arcade tee over my head, I reached over and picked up the bra I’d brought from home. Once on, I moved to the shirt. Next I removed the white underwear and put on my own… it was a funny feeling how much better I felt wearing panties that I had bought, rather than the pair someone else had purchased for me. A quick look at my reflection and I was pleased to see some color… some bits of life… coming back to me. My hair was darkening and my skin was now just very pale. I continued by pulling on socks, then my jeans.

The reflection was Taylor again.

Me.

I nodded, happy that one of the things on me currently would be what was lost forever. Glasses, shoes and jewelry were safe, for now.

Powers were bullshit.

I tried to ignore that I no longer needed the eyeglasses to see properly anymore. That was filed mentally under ‘things to avoid thinking about’; just as the lack of needing sleep and loss of any real appetite had previously gone into. Food lacked taste lately, as well. There were other things in that brain file, but I really wasn’t in the mood to think about why Emma had left me. Betrayed our supposed lifelong friendship.

Had popularity really been that important?

Did other heroes of the Protectorate have such mundane problems?

Once I was finished becoming Taylor, the pain hit. I hadn’t been too terribly long between Sophitia and me, but my powers apparently didn’t really care. The rice had to be paid. My muscles burned and my stomach twisted into knots until I felt like the world needed to end. I just wanted it all to stop, even if just for a moment. Every nerve screamed, unending.

And then it was over.

Just like that.

I carefully folded the tee shirt and white underwear and carried out from the bathroom. The locker room in the abandoned gym that Leet and Uber had taken over as their temporary base of operations was to my left. There was no lock on the door, just a piece of tape that read ‘Paper Doll’ that warned the others that what it contained was mine. I opened it and added the clothes in my hand to the middle shelf. Maybe one day there would be an actual costume hung here, but what was the point? I needed other people’s clothes to be a Cape. I purposefully avoided looking at the bottom of the locker at the locked briefcase.

My super-secret emergency kit. It even had several Raccoon City (where? why?) warning labels stuck on. Each lovingly placed there by the bosses.

It took a lot of willpower not to slam the door. Hard.

Please ignore my embarrassment that I had to open the door again to take the aspirin bottle out and dispense three tablets into my hand. 

Fucking transformation headache.

Laughter from the main area drew me somewhat out of my funk as I made my way to join the others. Leet was still in costume, that ridiculous blonde wig resting upon his head. He was in the middle of regaling the minions (not me. I had it specifically written into my contract to never be referred to as a minion) about how he had broken open the safe with a single swipe of his sword. The men were all suitably impressed, apparently, considering how they all ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ at the appropriate places.

I refrained from rolling my eyes.

A bottle of water was placed on the table in front of me. I looked up to see Uber, sans mask and out of his Soulcaliber costume. Jamie, then. 

“Thanks.” He nodded. He watched as I swallowed the pills and then took a swig from the water bottle. 

“Bad?” I nodded. “Worse than last time?”

I considered how best to answer. I finally nodded again. “Yeah. I think so.”

He sat across from me. “Me and Adam have been talking.” Adam was Leet. Uber was Jamie. It hadn’t taken them very long after I’d joined to reveal their real identities. “Adam thinks that you forcing yourself to become a non-powered version of yourself is causing the pain.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Have you tried just becoming you as you are now?”

It was scary how in harmony our thoughts were sometimes. Had I not just been considering going in for Testing with my powers up and running?

“I’ll probably have to Register.”

Jamie looked over to where Adam was watching us, though his storytelling never paused. He was definitely not one to lose an audience. I nodded to the Tinker who offered me a smile in return.

Turning back to Jamie, I took another sip of water. “What’ll we do then?”

“We’ve had a good summer.” He looked around before leaning close, his voice fell to a barely above a whisper. “Just with the hourly pay and the standard bonus per completed job, you’ve made some real bank. Me and Adam are considering a break for a bit. He needs some downtime. A few months to fiddle in a lab, you know?” I nodded. “The other guys are gonna be told tonight. A final pay bonus and then they’re gone.”

“And me?”

“As for you.” Jamie offered a rare smile. “I know we butt heads, but you’re kinda amazing. A few years older and I woulda made a play for you.”

“Uh. Ick. No way, no how.” 

He laughed. “You say that now, but if I’d laid on the charm…”

“It would still have been a negatory, ghost rider.” I shook my head repeatedly. “Maybe if you shaved that monstrosity you call a mustache.”

“Leave the ‘stache alone. Tom Selleck is jealous of what I got.”

“Yeah… not in a million years.”

“Fine. Fine.” He conceded. “Anyway, Uber and Leet are going on hiatus, but we want you to be a recurring character for next season. Yeah?”

I smiled while trying to ignore the heat that I was sure was coloring my face. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” He slid a debit card towards me.

“What’s this?”

“Well, we can’t let someone else steal you away, Registered or not. You stay on the payroll, salary now. We can call you if we get antsy and do a job, but otherwise, enjoy the free money. And if you need or want us for anything, you call us. Got it?”

“Never gonna say no to money.”

“Yeah.” He grinned. “Funny how they say you can’t but happiness, but it somehow always seems to put a smile on people’s faces.”

“Do I get a goodbye bonus?”

I watched as Jamie narrowed his eyes at me. “No, you don’t get a goodbye bonus. We aren’t saying goodbye to you, dumbass.” I scoffed at the name-calling. He ignored me. “What you get is access to anything at our real hideout, which we will take you to tomorrow. Anything in there is yours to play with, but if you finish off anything from the kitchen, it’s your responsibility to replace it.”

“Nice.” I paused as I considered the offer. “So, if I was all so valuable, why am I Number Three around here?”

“What?” He gave me a mock attempt at being offended. “Never heard of hazing?”

“You’re both assholes.”

Jamie smiled. “We are, but I am also one half of a two amazingly wonderful guys that have also been scouring the web, day and night, since meeting you. We got some ideas to throw out there about your powers. We also got a whole walk-in closet full of costumes for you to look over. I bet we’ll meet a lot of the numbers you need to make them work.” 

I looked down, hiding the moisture that I could feel causing my eyes to itch. Say what you want about these guys, better friends and allies I doubted I could find anywhere.

“Besides, no way we could make Henchperson Number Two where such a skimpy outfit. We rigged Mario Kart so you’d lose to Freddie.”

What?!?

I was ready to bloody Jamie’s nose when Adam, apparently finally done with whatever lies of a story he had been telling the others, decided to join us. “She in?”

I nodded while still glaring at Uber. He ignored my patented death gaze with the ease of someone who didn’t care and sighed loudly. “Like there was ever any doubt.”

“Hey!” I protested. “A woman never likes to be inferred as being a sure thing. It’s isn’t polite, don’t you know?”

“Well, you were.” 

I wrinkled my nose at the two of them. “Well, yeah, but it’s still not polite.”


	4. You are Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on to seeing about Testing and Registration. I also threw in some more of my rewritten history regarding world-building. Mostly having fun.

From beneath my lashes, I carefully watched as my father sopped up the remaining bit of marinara sauce from his dinner plate using the last of the garlic bread. He smiled at me after popping it into his mouth with a silly little flourish. “Mmm mmmm.” He hummed as he chewed. I appreciated that he actually swallowed without choking, before he patted his stomach. “Salad, spaghetti and garlic bread. Delicious, Taylor. Simply wonderful.”

I ducked my head to hide the reddening of my cheeks. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Yep. Feast fit for a king.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“Yup. Couldn’t ask for anything more.” He winked at me. “Good food. Loving daughter. Happy home. Yup. Nothing better.”

“Okay? Thanks?” Why was he acting like this?

“So, whaddaya want?”

My head popped up at his question. “W-w-what?”

He used his index finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’m not stupid. Not born yesterday, Taylor. It’s a Tuesday. We eat sandwiches on Tuesday. You don’t cook big meals like this except on the weekend. It’s not the weekend. Last time you cooked a big, nice meal… my favorite, in fact… on a day not on the weekend, you had gotten suspended from school for talking back to Mrs. Anderson.” He ignored my mumbling that Mrs. Anderson was a near-sighted old bat that tried to claim that Twilight was better than Harry Potter. “School doesn’t start until next week… ergo, you must want something. What is it and how much does it cost?””

“Dadddd….”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “So, what is it? C’mon, Taylor. You’ve not asked for anything in weeks. Months, probably. Practically all summer. Something big, huh? What do you need now?”

I opened my mouth to answer, but the words seemed to just fade away into the ether. I had a plan, damn it. Frankly, since working for the bosses, I hadn’t had to bother my Dad for money all summer. Suspicious, really, if he’d paid attention.

“Dad…”

“Yes, my obedient and loving daughter?”

I couldn’t hold back the snort. My father the comedian, everybody. How embarrassing. I rolled my eyes as the both of starting to giggle. One thing about me with my father? You get one of us to start giggling and we’d both be laughing, feeding off of one another. 

“Haaah.” I took a deep breath. “You’re a jerk.”

Dad shook his head as he wiped at the moisture at the corners of his eyes. “Not the best way to butter me up. Dinner was good, but you need to keep your momentum going… especially with how you’re acting.”

“Fine. I’ve gotten powers, Dad. I’m gonna have to Register before school.”

My father smiled at me. “Ooo. Good tactic. Hit me with something terrible before revealing what you really want. That way the lesser request doesn’t seem so bad.” His eyes traveled towards the ceiling. “Your Mother tried that on your Grandpa after she wrecked his car. Told him she was pregnant. Of course, she was only sixteen at the time. He hit the roof. When she admitted to only denting his car, he was so happy that she wasn’t knocked up that she got away with only a mild scolding. Classic Anne.”

“Dad…”

He pinned me with a glare. “You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“No. No bun in the oven. No cook in the kitchen, for that matter.”

“Whew.” He playfully wiped at his forehead. “Dodged a bullet there. So, what’s really going on, Taylor?”

I took a moment to really look at my father. Times were better. Sure, we both missed Mom like crazy. Birthdays and holidays, just the two of us. Quiet dinners and lonely Saturdays and Sundays. That first year or so after the… well, never mind. After Mom was gone, so hard. Tears at night. Barely existing during the day. We were so close to falling apart, but Dad bounced back. I never knew what changed, but one morning it was waffles and bacon. I barely ate any of it, but then he picked me up after school. A normal day. It was the first step to a new type of happiness. 

Something changed… and I thanked every god and devil you could think of for it. How could I destroy my home becoming a Home again by telling him that I had Triggered? That I was one of the things that I held silently inside within those deep, dark places hidden away… that a Para-Human killed Mom? That what I heard on the telephone call wasn’t a simple wreck due to a cellphone call, but rather she was executed for seeing something she shouldn’t have? 

For being at the wrong place at the wrong time?

Yeah. I’m pretty sure that listening to a deep, rumbling voice telling my mother ‘too bad’ and then hearing her screaming in terror was my breaking point.

How do I do that?

Instead of answering, of trying to talk and convince him that our world was about to change… more his than mine, considering that I’d been actively using my Para-Human abilities to become a part of the Uber and Leet Show, I let go. Mentally, I flipped that internal switch (for lack of a better term for it) and felt the friendship bracelet Emma had made for me in fifth grade begin to dissolve. I knew that the color was leaching away by the widening of Dad’s eyes. The change felt like forever in this moment, though I knew it took just a few seconds. Hell, the bracelet that had been on my left wrist currently turning into foam, then dust, took longer.

“Taylor?” Dad breathed out. 

I nodded silently. “It’s still me, Dad.”

“Honey.” He stood. I remained seated. “When did…? How…? Baby, what happened?”

And now the lies…

“I don’t know.”

..oo00OO**+**OO00oo..

The ride to the school was negligible. Often, Dad and I would sing to the songs that played hits from the late seventies and early eighties or critique the various morning personalities that offered their opinions on the latest news and gossip. I really could use some of that familiarity right about now, but instead we both seemed to be lost in our own thoughts. Today’s topic of discussion on the radio didn’t help.

“… and Andrew Richter, CEO and Founder of DragonTech Industries seems to be in the hot seat again.” Ricki Dees voice filled the cab of my father’s truck. “He’s been called before a Congress Subcommittee to answer recent allegations of price fixing in regards to content purchased through the Falkor 4G app store.”

“Wait a minute.” Dees’ co-host interrupted. “There’s actually a question about that slime ball’s ethics regarding how much money he can gouge from us poor working stiffs? Really?” She scoffed loudly. “I pay more in that cellphone store than my car payment.”

“Yeah, but your car is a piece of garbage.”

“True, but that’s neither here nor there.” I could hear her tap the microphone a few times. This is why NEPEA-5 passed here in the good ol’ U S of A. Frakin’ Canadians. I wanna know where Richter gets off overcharging like he does? Damn Tinker. He already has more money than God. I bet he weasels his way out with some lame excuse. That and a bribe or seven. Bet he’s got money to burn.” 

“He should considering how much the latest Protectorate game in the app store costs to play.” Ricki’s tone conveyed her disgust at one of the wealthiest men in the world. “Wonder if there’s a chance he’ll get his this time? Huh, Dana?”

“Hahaha. Right. That’ll be the day.” Dana (that was the co-host’s name!) responded. “And I’ve got some beachfront property to sell you right outside of Sphere Moon Base Five. Best view of the ocean up there you’ll get.”

“Well, leaving off about Richter, rumors from Houston are starting up again about Protectorate Leader Legend being caught at the Grand Hyatt with someone other than his husband. This time he’s been paired with Ed Sheeren. The singer was supposed to be staying at the hotel. Paps claim to have caught the two canoodling in the hotel’s very exclusive and very private rooftop pool.”

“Can’t say I wouldn’t mind getting caught with either of those two luscious men.”

“You’d need a change in plumbing to catch either’s eye, you know?”

“I’m game.” Laughter followed the statement. “What about we…”

Whatever else was going to be said I’d never know since Dad had turned the radio off. I offered him a brief smile to show my appreciation for the action. I one again checked the generic Ziploc baggie carefully pressed between the pages of the book within my backpack. The object was still there. I hated that it might be waste of a powerful resource, but I figured that if I was going to be Registered today, then I should make it one for the books.

“You got everything?” Dad asked for probably the hundredth time since we climbed into the truck. I wondered if I said ‘no’ what he’d do at this point. Knowing Dad, he’d turn the truck around and take me straight back home.

I got a warm feeling in my chest at the thought.

“I’m good.”

Truthfully, I was about as ready as I ever was going to be. I’d made excuses to escape the house last night so that I could get a quick pep talk from Jamie and Adam. It had not been but a few days since they’d closed up shop to allow for Leet the opportunity to get some Tinker work done, but I already missed the thrill of hanging out in the villains’ lair. The knowledge that there was a collective goal of those assembled to ‘stick it to the man.’ 

Yeah… I know, sounded better in theory.

The guys were supportive. Jamie was good about being up on all of the political and legal mumbo-jumbo that I might have to deal with. There were several avenues of thought about how I could best handle being Registered. Both he and Adam agreed that by coming forward and giving them the story that we had cooked up would be best. It even had the benefit of mostly being the truth, which was always helpful since the Para-Human Response Team branch of the government reserved the right to submit any and all underage Para-Humans to lie detector tests upon Testing.

We’re living in 1984, man.

I only got that reference due to my mother having been a Literature Professor at Brockton Bay College. Even Adam seemed lost when Jamie had said it, remarking that it was twenty-thirteen. Jamie and I had laughed until we saw the blank look in Leet’s eyes.

Anyway, the plan was set. I had what I hoped was going to be my ace in the hole regarding Testing and Registration. I was as good as I could be excepting for a reality where Capes just popped up anywhere and everywhere and could choose their own destiny. Right, like any world would be dumb enough to let that happen.

Feeling the truck stop, I lifted my gaze from the backpack in my lap and looked to see that we were sititng right outside of Arcadia Academy. Winslow wasn’t scheduled to start Testing this year’s incoming students until next Monday. Going ahead and getting this out of the way would obviously smooth out any transcript requests and class schedules I’d need for my transfer here.

At least I’d get away from Emma and Madison.

Dad’s opening of his door brought my head around. “Dad?”

“No way you’re doing this alone, kiddo.” He offered me a smile of encouragement. “We Hebert’s stick together. Right?”

“Right.”

I looked over towards the sign by the road.

) Welcome to  
) The Arcadia Academy for Gifted Individuals  
) Established 1991

Here we go.


	5. I Can Do Anything I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter and a bit longer than the previous few. With the holidays coming up, I wanted to get this out there. Probably will not be anything new until the New Year.
> 
> Actual Testing takes place here. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Welcome to Arcadia Academy.” The elderly looking woman behind the welcome desk offered upon our entrance. We had been directed from the school’s office towards this building. “I’m Mrs. Weathersby. How can I help you today?”

I glanced over to where my father was standing. At my look, he reached out and squeezed my hand. “My daughter is here to Register.”

If she was surprised at his words, Mrs. Weathersby didn’t show it. Instead, she offered me a sympathetic smile. I watched as she opened a file that was on her desk and pulled out a lone sheet of paper. “I’ll need for you to fill this out. “She gestured to the coffee cup that was full of pens of every color. “Black or blue, please.” Her eyes twinkled like she already knew I wanted the purple inked one. “I’m assuming you are the girl’s legal guardian.”

“Her father, yes.”

“Good. I’ll need a copy of your driver’s license or state issued identification card.” Once he’d handed the small plastic laminated card over, she made a copy of it using an archaic looking machine behind where she was seated. “Here you go.”

I was quickly filling out what I could on the form. Pretty basic stuff. Name, address, age, date of birth and sex. I asked my Dad about my Social Security number, which he had on a card that was pulled out of his wallet. Important numbers, apparently. Near the bottom was where the questions got harder.

Nature of your supposed Para-Human ability,

Huh.

When I looked up, the woman was nodding. “Just leave that blank. No one looks at that part, anyway. Too many kids think they’re the next Guardian Knight or Alexandria reincarnated. The people in charge of the examination will handle all of that.” She took the paper and glanced it over. “Good. Now, if you father will sign, I’ll call and get someone out here lickity-split.”

I watched as she picked up the phone and spoke quietly for a moment. She seemed nice. Much better than any of the teachers or office staff at Winslow. I even enjoyed the whole grandmother vibe she was giving off, down to the curly gray hair and horn-rimmed glasses with the pearl chain that went from her eyeglasses to around her neck. All she really needed was a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and she could be the next Toll House spokesperson. Dad and I considered sitting down on one of the couches provided, but the door across the room opened before we could get comfortable.

“Herbert?”

“Hebert.” I automatically corrected. “Only one ‘r’ there.”

The young woman holding a clipboard offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry. Hebert. Taylor?”

“That’s me.”

“You want to come on back?”

I nervously shifted from one foot to the other. “Can my Dad come?”

The blonde woman in a stark white lab coat smiled. “Of course he can. Come on, Dad.”

We both made are way over and then the three of us went through the door. The woman led us down a long hallway, brightly lit, but all of the doors on either side were closed. Didn’t a lot of scary movies have scenes like this? 

“You’re going to be a senior at Winslow High. Is that correct?”

I nodded, but then realized she couldn’t see the nonverbal gesture. “I am.”

“Regular Testing at the beginning of the school year?”

“Yep.”

“Taylor…” My father gave me a look. I swallowed and quickly revised my answer. “Yes, ma’am.”

She ignored the byplay. We arrived at a door that was not closed all the way. Our guide opened the door and had us sit in what appeared to be a standard doctor’s office examination room, down to the awkward table slash adjustable table bed and the uncomfortable plastic chair in the corner. The blonde moved over to a computer desk and swiveled out a stool attached to the table’s underside. She typed at the keyboard in her lap.

“So, Taylor.”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“I’m looking over your transcripts at Winslow. Good grades and active participation until a little over a year ago. Downward trajectory.”

“Taylor.” My Dad’s voice admonished me. I ducked my head away from his disappointed look. I knew we’d be talking about that later,

“Everything else seems correct.” She filled the silence that threatened to stretch out. “Testing at the beginning of each year – no sign of Para-Human powers and such.” She stopped reading and turned to look at me. “What happened this year?”

Here we go. “Not this year. I didn’t Trigger in the last year.”

“I don’t understand.” Her brow drew downwards. 

I took a deep breath. “I think I Triggered a few years ago. Maybe even five.”

“What?!” Both my father and I jumped at her exclamation. “Five years.”

Nodding, I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. “The thing is… my power seems kinda weird. Like, it’s not there unless a certain set of circumstances are present. I mean, my natural state would’ve let you guys know, but when I try to just be me, I’m me.”

She began typing really, really fast at the keyboard. I noticed that she also pressed a button on the side of what I had originally thought was a pager of some type, but it seemed more like an alarm button now. “You’re natural state, you said.” She prompted, her eyes never leaving the monitor in front of her.

“Yeah. See, what you’re seeing right now is me before the Trigger. I think.”

“You think?”

I started to nod again, but there was a sharp rap at the door. Without waiting for permission, the door opened and I watched as Laserdream, a member of the Brockton Bay Brigade, walked in. I vaguely recalled that the Brigade team had become stronger affiliated with the Protectorate… something about an exchange of team members for cross training purposes. Uber had laughingly called it a high school exchange program. 

I’d thought it’d made sense.

“Kathy?” Laserdream asked. Apparently, our interviewer (a nurse, maybe?) was named Kathy. “You need me?”

The blonde, Kathy, nodded. “Get the Director’s office on the line. We may have a ten-eighteen regarding Testing.”

“Ten-eighteen? Circumvention?”

Kathy sighed and gestured towards me. “Meet Taylor Hebert. Your eleven o’clock.”

The costume hero looked at me. “A pleasure.”

“You, too.”

“Anyway, she came in today to be Registered. Apparently and here is the rub, she’s supposedly had powers for up to five years.”

“Home schooled?”

“No, Winslow.” Kathy answered.

Laserdream scowled, or at least that’s what it seemed like for the part of her face I could see not covered by her visor. “Blackwell again?”

“Maybe.” The blonde apparently finished typing and pushed the keyboard back under the table. “Taylor says that the nature of her powers allowed for her to hide it. Fool our Testing.”

At the repeat of my admission of guilt, the Para-Human returned her gaze towards me, her countenance now more involved. I could feel her eyes appraising me. “Can you explain?”

“So,” I began. “I think I Triggered five years ago. Something…” My voice trailed off at remembering that horrible day. Constantly repeating it was not helping my current state of mind.

Dad put his hand on my back. “Taylor was on the phone with my wife. There was a car wreck. Taylor heard it all. My wife didn’t make it.”

“My condolences.”

Dad smiled sadly at Laserdream. “Thank you.”

She turned to look at me again. “That definitely could be when you Triggered. What happened next?”

“Life went on.” I said simply. “There was lots of crying and then her funeral. We found a new way to live without Mom around. I finished Middle School…” 

“Lawrence Street.” Kathy supplied. 

I nodded. “Yeah. I got Tested and came back as a Norm. Same every year after.”

“But you had powers.”

I nodded at her statement. Not a question. “Yeah, though I found out by accidents.”

“And that’s where we are confused.” Kathy spoke up. “Para-Humans don’t not know that they have powers. It may take a day or so, but the powers have a… desire, I guess you could say, to being used. You saying that you went months…”

“Maybe a year or so.”

“Years.” Her voice was flat. “It’s a hard pill to swallow.”

“I think I’ll have to show you for you to understand.”

The Brigade member nodded. “We will get there. Why don’t you run me through it? What can you do?”

I looked over at Dad before steeling my shoulders. “I can do just about anything I want.”

“Elaborate, please.” Kathy had the keyboard back out.

“So, I like the name Paper Doll. Like, those paper cutouts where you placed different outfits on the photograph? You got various outfits and then could mix and match them, turning the doll into whatever or whomever you wanted. Do you remember those?”

“Somewhat.” Laserdream finally admitted. “Not really my thing.”

“Anyway, I put on an outfit and ‘boom!’ that’s me now.”

“You become whoever you dress up as?” Kathy sought clarification. 

“Pretty much.”

“Any limitation?”

That they weren’t laughing or disbelieving was a good start. Lord knows that both Uber and Leet had been a handful to convince. “A bunch. Probably more than I know, but I could only test so far.”

“Probably for the best. Too many young people gain powers and think that having them is enough to safely use them. Definitely not the case. We get so many self-inflicted Cape related injuries, even deaths. It’s part of the reason we do such vigorous Testing towards Registration. We need to get new Para-Humans with the right teachers and instructors.” Dad was nodding along.

“What have you discovered?”

“Before we go any further, can I get you to Test me now? I want to show you that I currently will not show as having Triggered.”

“That’s fair.” Laserdream agreed. Kathy nodded along.

We all waited while Kathy attached the electrodes to my temples and my inner left arm. She sat back and hit a button that the wires all seemed to be connected to. We all waited the necessary three minutes before the nurse (was Kathy a nurse?) checked the monitor. I could tell from her look that my prediction had turned out to be correct.

“Huh. You’re reading as being a normal teenage girl. Not a Para-Human at all.”

With the electrodes still attached, I flipped the ‘internal switch’ somewhere inside of me. Both of my shoes began to dissolve. Damn. I liked those shoes. Purple Nikes were hard to find. Neither of the other females in the room seemed to be paying any attention to me while they studied the results on the monitor, softly talking to one another. It took the monitor suddenly beeping with new information for them to return their attention toward me.

“Oh, God.” Kathy brought her hand up to her mouth, while Laserdream suddenly stood up straight. I knew what they were seeing.

“Ta-daa!” I offered deadpan.

“Wha… How?”

At Kathy’s confusion, I shrugged. “This seems to be my true, natural state now. What you were seeing before was the me I was before I Triggered. I was wearing clothes that allowed me to turn into pre-Trigger Taylor.”

Lazerdream started to draw closer, her hand out to touch me, but Kathy stopped her. “What’s that on the floor?”

I looked down at the dust that was slowly fading away. The foam state had already vanished. “What’s left of my shoes, unfortunately.”

Kathy mumbled something about wanting a sample. “I definitely need to see more.” Laserdream offered with a smile. “You gonna become somebody for us? Can you do anybody? How about somebody we know?”

“Funny you should mention that…”

..oo00OO**+**OO00oo..

I was back in my ‘me from before’ form. I knew that I needed to get more accustomed to me in my Breaker state, but I wanted to enjoy being regular ol’ Taylor Hebert for a little while longer.

Waiting was never very much fun. The lunch that had been provided had been delicious, but that had been over an hour ago. I knew me wanting to make a major production out of Testing was going to cause a stir, but it was nearing two in the afternoon. I was ready to get this show on the road. The double doors at the gymnasium’s entrance opening hopefully meant it was time to get things started.

Dad wasn’t here for this. He’d been a trooper considering the stacks of papers he was handed to begin signing. He opted out of this part. After going over a lot of the particulars of my abilities and powers, especially the sometimes being naked afterwards, meant that I got a closed set for showing off… No males allowed. Dad had happily agreed. And then once I’d explained what my intended example was going to be, Laserdream had made a quick few telephone calls for some special guests to act as witnesses.

I watched as Brandish and Glory Girl followed Laserdream into the gym. Kathy came after, as well as several other females, most in lab coats, though there quite a few in business suits and even one in coveralls. I nervously waved at them all.

“Is this the girl?” Brandish spoke. 

Laserdream nodded. “Yes. Her name is Taylor.”

“So, Taylor.” The co-leader of the Brigade offered me a no-nonsense look. “You can become duplicates of other people? Real or imaginary”

“Yes, ma’am. For an hour. But imaginary is wrong. More like, a fictional character that is known. Like I could turn into Lara Croft from that video game that was so popular.”

“And you do this by dressing up like whoever you want to be?”

“Somewhat. I need to hit a certain percentage to…”

“Right. Right. I read the report.” She waved her hand as if the mathematics of it all didn’t matter. I was feeling a bit off at her attitude considering that math seemed to be the basis for all powers. “Show us what you got.”

I offered a silent gesture of assent and reached down towards where my backpack rested at my feet. I carefully grabbed the book, War and Peace, out and opened the book. The pages immediately split to the plastic baggie. Inside was a single mask.

“So, even though it’s in the report, I’m gonna talk as I do this, okay?” No one said anything, though Brandish crossed her arms across her chest. Glory Girl looked confused. I wondered if no one had said anything. “In most cases, I need to hit about seventy to seventy five percent of dressing like someone else to become them. Maybe because regular people sometimes dress like everyone else around them, their percentage might be higher. Well known individuals sometimes require lower percentages, but seventy is about the lowest I’ve stumbled across so far.”

Uber had loved mansplaining my own powers to me. Jerk. It sucked that he was right, though, considering that when we practiced, it was easier to transform when the better-known people had insignias or other well-known parts to their outfits. To their identities. After all, everyone remembered Alexandria’s Tower emblem on the front of her outfit. Just wearing that, alone, might get me to sixty percent or so. Hence, today’s example.

“I figured we could have a bit of fun with a powerful Para-Human to show off with.” I opened the baggie and pulled out the white mask. 

“Hey! That looks like one of mine!” Glory Girl called out once she could see the item I now held. 

I nodded. “Yep. Fifty-five dollars on EBay.”

Brandish offered her daughter a dark look before returning to watch what I was doing. I ignored everyone else and kept my gaze on the mirrored wall that the gym sported. I could see myself… I was proud that I didn’t seem to be shaking. Lifting the mask to my face, I could feel the energy rolling along my skin… I dropped a few inches in height, but my body filled out, though luckily nowhere near the video game character I’d had to play during the heist. My clothes began to alter. The white tee took on the superhero’s top, her emblem starting to form. My legs began to cramp. Realizing that I had to kick off my jeans, I was once again glad that there were no men watching. The blue jeans weren’t transforming, but my underwear was shifting to the white skirt. Her boots and bracers formed out of nothing... I guess what the foam might have been. From the corner of my eye, I saw that my hair was now golden blonde.

“Having the actual mask helps since it’s so recognizable. I think I’m at around sixty-four percent. Almost enough to make the change by itself.” I took a deep breath, feeling that I needed a moment more, a few more percentages to get it right, though I seemed stuck in a holding pattern. I reached into the backpack and pulled out the tiara kept within. It wasn’t authentic. Cheap plastic from the licensed Halloween costume, really, but it looked right. I carefully placed it onto my head. From the gasps all around, I knew that I had done it.

I was Glory Girl. 

In the mirror across the room, I could see two Glory Girls reflected back. I offered a smile before felt myself lift slightly off from the gymnasiums floor and floated.

I could fly!

“Oh. My. God.” Brandish stood there with her mouth open. “She’s a perfect copy. Glory Girl?”

“Mom!” The real Glory Girl exclaimed. “Mom!” I mimicked, our voices the same. I could not resist. This was new to me, as well. I’d never interacted with the source of my duplication before.

“Astounding.” A woman in the back of the room was filming me. I offered a cute little wave that I had seem Glory Girl do on the news.

“How much is you and how much is Vi-Glory Girl?” Laserdream asked.

I considered how best to answer. “I’ve got the appearance and basic understanding of her powers, but only because I had a general understanding of them beforehand.” I floated along the room wishing I never had to give up flight. I’d never walk again. Ever. “I don’t get anything secret. Not that I’d know of, anyway.”

“Such as?”

“I don’t know who Glory Girl is under the mask.”

“But you could take it off.”

I shook my head. “Nope. I try and remove anything and it all goes away.”

“Not even a quick glimpse?”

“Instantaneous regarding features. I’d get her eyes and hair color. Lips and part of her nose, but nothing else. No quick picture or photos. Her secrets are hers to keep.”

Glory Girl was now floating next to me. Up close, it gave each of us the chance to carefully examine one another. Looking at the beautiful hero just inches away, I was simply blown away with how magnificent she was. 

“Wanna arm wrestle?” She giggled cutely.

Several people all began clamoring for my attention. Several were in favor of the real Glory Girl and me to begin testing our limits. I carefully watched as several photographs were being taken, as well as at least two video cameras. Four of the ones in business attire were on their cellphones, talking to whomever was on the other end quite animatedly. It was interesting to observe.

It sucked that I owed Leet twenty dollars considering that he had been unnervingly right on how they would react.

“What do you say?”

At Glory Girl’s question, I smiled. “You’re on.”

“Glory Girl!” Brandish called out, but Laserdream was pulling at her shoulder. I could hear her and the other people in the room talking about how this was great for testing. The two of us made our way over to where a table was sitting. 

Glory Girl beat me in arm wrestling. I pouted, but she laughed and stated that she hope she was stronger. I figured that it was more experience on her part rather than any actual difference in power. A race was suggested then, which I surprisingly won. Glory Girl liked flying in complicated patterns that, for the most part, I was able to copy, although not often at the same speed nor grace. Things were good until I started noticing weird looks coming from the others in the room.

Glory Girl figured it out quick.

“My aura!”

“Your what?”

“My aura.” She blushed cutely. “I don’t even know how to explain it.” I concentrated on her words, the idea of giving off some type of presence that drew people to her… well, me now as well. It took a moment, but I eventually figured it out, pulling this aura back in. It was not very pleasant.

“Better?” She nodded. I started to offer another challenge, but as I lifted my hand to brush back my currently golden hair away from my face, the bracer on that arm began to run along my arm, gravity taking over. I quickly floated back to the floor and nearly ran to my backpack.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Glory Girl floated down after me.

I lifted my gaze to the clock on the wall. Two fifty-three. We’d been playing for an hour. “Sorry, Gee Gee.” She wrinkled her nose at the nickname. “Sixty minutes is it.” I grabbed the long button down that Dad had given me. I raised my voice. “Please turn the camera off. Those that don’t need to look at a naked teenager, please turn around.”

Glory Girl seemed to understand and immediately turned around and glared at the others in the room. “You heard her!” I could hear some grumbling, as well as the sounds or people turning away to help me preserve some modesty. The tiara and mask liquefied into foam and ran down my face. The costume faded away and I was left naked. I quickly used the towel provided to wipe the moisture away as best as I could before quickly donning the shirt. Not safe for public, but it was good enough for me right now.

“You can turn around now.”

The blonde hero turned. Her breath caught at, from what I would assume, was seeing my absence of color. 

“Wow.”

I wondered if I blushed. I doubted it. “Sorry. I now this looks horrible…”

“No.” She carefully grabbed my bicep. “It’s kinda awesome.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’d stay like that over me without the mask any day. You look… hot. Hot and dangerous. Like the opposite of a ninja or something. All white.”

“Like a paper doll.” I smiled.

“Oh. Em. Gee.” She laughed. “That’s perfect.”

I offered her a smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Glory Girl paused as she shot a quick glance at where Brandish and Laserdream were talking with the other observers. “I’m Victoria. Vicki to my friends.” She pulled a business card from a hidden pocket in her boot. “Here’s my number. Call me sometime.”

“Sure.” I offered her a grin while I pulled out the pair of shorts that I had brought along for today’s adventure. “And I’m Taylor.”

“If you get more of my masks, can we play some more? Cause I’ve got a drawer full that I don’t use anymore.” 

I laughed loudly, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. “Absolutely.” We shared a similar grin, surprisingly close considering I wasn’t wearing her face any longer.

Our blossoming… friendship, maybe, was soon interrupted by Kathy and Laserdream telling me that my Registration would be going through and that me and my father had a fairly large stack of papers to read over and sign. Glory Girl – Vicki – offered a saucy little wave and flew over to where Brandish was waiting.

Oh, how I wished I could follow.


End file.
